Danganronpa: School Life
by Linkonpark100
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy. A school where talented students are set for the future. However, is there something sinister underneath that building? (A non-despair AU, but something even stranger. Warning! May bump the rating in the future. Possible NDRV3 spoilers.)
1. Introduction

**Name:** Haruka Aikawa

 **Title:** Ultimate Singer

 **Birth Date:** June 21

 **Like:** Iced latte and tiramisu cake

 **Dislike:** Fish dumplings and horror films

 **Family:** Adopted mother

 **Previous School:** Pioneer Conservatory

 **Class:** 77-B Class

 **Appearance:** Haruka has blue eyes, black hair, and weighs a little less than 48kg (roughly 105lbs). He also appears to have fairly sharp canine teeth, many lip and ear piercings, as well as a few minor tattoos. At school, Haruka dresses heavily in order to hide his tattoos, wears thick-rimmed glasses, and lets his hair fall to his shoulders to cover up his piercings. Out of school, however, he wears his hair up and does not seem to care that other people see his piercings and tattoos. Piercings appear on his left ear and his bottom lip. Haruka has quite an attractive, if a bit feminine, face. His clothing style is rather hipster-ish.

 **Personality:** In school, he gives off an impression of a quiet, anti-social guy. Usually assumed to be an otaku with good studying capabilities, Haruka is soon to be viewed as a good friend. Despite the weather, Haruka tries to cover up as much as possible in order to hide his tattoos and leaves his long hair loose to cover up his piercings. This image briefly changes once he leaves school, particularly at home. He also enjoys getting lattes from Spacebucks and does not mind wearing short sleeves that shows off part of his tattoos. Unlike most characters that wear glasses, Haruka does very poorly in his studies, only managing to score full marks in P.E and average (or below) in all other classes. Although usually having trouble pronouncing certain Japanese words, he is very good at tongue twisters.

Haruka generally has a laid back attitude and is slow to anger towards people but shows that he has a short tempered and violent side. During his junior high years he pierces his ears using a safety pin as a way to cope with his struggling school life where he is ostracized and bullied by his classmates for his shyness. During this time it is suggested that he also contemplated suicide. It is unknown where or if there is a specific reason he got his tattoos but it is said that he has a fairly impulsive nature and the tattoos were gotten on impulse. He does not seem to regret getting the tattoos, however he needs to keep them covered up and because of this is unable to wear short sleeves or a swimsuit while in school.

He appears to have very low self-esteem and is very awkward when talking to people he's not close with, often saying he can't connect well with others. He worries that it would be embarrassing for others to be seen with him. Haruka hates drawing any sort of unnecessary attention towards himself, preferring to be treated as "invisible" in class. He is a very kind and caring person. Haruka also cares a lot for his friends and has helped his classmates on several tasks. He is also very air-headed and clueless, especially when it comes to romantic affairs which leads to comical situations. Despite his mellow nature, he becomes violent when trying to defend himself from physical attacks.

 **Japanese VA:** Natsuki Hanae

 **English VA:** Brad Swaile

* * *

 **Name:** Gamu Akiyama

 **Title:** (Former) Ultimate Tutor

 **Birth Date:** December 15

 **Like:** Odango and cold tea

 **Dislike:** Boiled pickles and hot tea

 **Family:** Father, stepmother, younger stepbrother

 **Previous School:** East Bridge Secondary School (before Hope's Peak), Acadia University (after Hope's Peak), Tranquility College (as a teacher)

 **Class:** 74th Class (as student), Reserve Course (as teacher)

 **Appearance:** Gamu has magenta eyes, black hair and is rather toned. Despite being older and already graduated from university, he looks more like a student teacher. He mostly wears semi-formal clothing whenever he teaches. Outside school, he's absolutely casual.

 **Personality:** Gamu is a composed and quiet teacher. People are often caught off guard by his impassive voice and intimidating gaze. His moments of poignant silence scare many away from him. The teacher walks with a straight gait befitting a leader and appears aloof to his surroundings. Even the staff members of Hope's Peak are nervous approaching him and are afraid he might lash out at them.

Yet Gamu is actually truly considerate teacher. He carefully arranges his words to be concise as possible; his eyes catch onto minute details; his actions are never wasted. Whenever a problem occurs, he acts upon the most efficient solution available to him. He acknowledges the best in others and is rarely known to belittle someone on a subjective bias. He appreciates good will and shares it with those he feels is willing to be with him. He treasures his fellow man and even feels remorseful conjuring discipline which will hurt others. He is a man of his word who never wishes to abandon a friend. A man of humble tastes and modesty, Gamu's kindness is hard to spot to an untrained eye. His flaws lies in his tendency to over think his postulations and his failure to emote. He won't act or validate his statements until he feels he is fully convinced of them. Gamu rarely explains the context of his thoughts to others so he causes many misunderstandings with his brief utterances or seemingly sudden movements. Kyosuke, Chisa and Juzo are perceptive enough to understand him.

 **Japanese VA:** Hideo Ishikawa

 **English VA:** Steve Blum

* * *

 **Name:** Kairi Minakaze

 **Title:** Ultimate Stuntman

 **Birth Date:** March 27

 **Like:** Adrenaline and retro music

 **Dislike:** Sea urchins and medicine

 **Family:** Father

 **Previous School:** Lone Pine High School

 **Class:** 78th Class

 **Appearance:** Black hair, green eyes, slender yet muscled and tanned skin from the sun. He wears a red singlet from under his uniform. Outside school, he always wears shorts.

 **Personality:** Kairi is a confident, cheerful, and impulsive young man who tends to get bored easily. Despite his flaws, his classmates hold him in high regard and enjoy his company, saying he's someone that's good with people and understands them. In addition, out of all his friends he seems to has the most common sense, as he usually acts the straight man among the many eccentricities of the class and doesn't get as amazed by their antics as his friends. Though unlike Makoto, he doesn't show particular interest in the many festivities like his classmates do (though he seems to simply not care for holidays in general). He claims his only skill and hobby is escaping, though he's shown to be more intelligent than he lets on, managing to solve a number of difficult puzzles in seconds. However, this is overshadowed by his lack of motivation.

Leon states that Kairi would not be popular with ladies because he has a lousy personality, looks like he would be bad with money, and can't get a job. In addition, Leon also states that he is a stick in the mud, has the worst handwriting, not good at math, can't play sports, is clueless when it comes to recreational activities, can't do anything but run and climb, but understands his friends and people as much as Naegi does.

 **Japanese VA:** Ayumu Murase

 **English VA:** Spike Spencer

* * *

 **Name:** Shion Kaburagi

 **Title:** Ultimate Helper

 **Birth Date:** December 22

 **Like:** Cleaning and money

 **Dislike:** Treachery and dumb questions

 **Family:** Mother, estranged father, 7 other half-siblings on the father's side.

 **Previous School:** Marble Hills School for Boys

 **Class:** 77-A Class

 **Appearance:** Blonde braid, blue eyes and a face of an angel. He wears a shirt and loose red necktie under a blue short-sleeve jacket.

 **Personality:** Shion is a calm but cryptic individual known for his sincere loyalty towards the student council. However, he has no qualms employing ruthless measures to gain results in school affairs. Others fear him for his willingness to bend and break others, though he views it as a necessary evil to help facilitate the school's future. Pragmatic by nature, Shion believes that leaders should be cruel enough to make difficult choices for the greater good.

While his methods match Asukasei's mindset and they share friendly relations, Shion is particularly fond of Soshun. Though opposite in every respect, they share an odd friendship of respect which surpasses most people's expectations. Shion may quip and disagree with his friend yet his devotion is unquestionable. He also sarcastically praises the others, well aware that his condescending remarks flies beyond most of the other members' comprehension. However, Shion's acclaim becomes genuine if he is impressed by the dedication they display.

Despite his high society upbringing, he is very frugal and is always cautious with money. This has others call him a cheapskate, though he shrugs it off. He expresses his annoyance to those who waste money. Shion can be considered to be an expert haggler.

 **Japanese VA:** Satoshi Hino

 **English VA:** Yuri Lowenthal

* * *

 **Name:** Hotaru Tsukagami

 **Title:** Ultimate Rebel

 **Birth Date:** November 19

 **Like:** Slapstick comedy and martial arts movies

 **Dislike:** Tokusatsu (he believes there is no justice) and the school education system

 **Family:** Status unknown

 **Previous School:** Sandalwood Institute

 **Class:** 79th Class

 **Appearance:** Hotaru has brown eyes and hair along with a rather toned body. He wears a modified black collar skintight jacket with short sleeves and cross emblems, black fingerless gloves with red guards, with his right arm tightly covered by a material, black trouser with a red belt, and black-red boots with metal guards.

 **Personality:** Due to the inhumane experiments done to him, Hotaru became bitterly, even bitingly sarcastic and cynical, as well as generally misanthropic. He is also easily enraged and extremely aggressive, which, in turn, makes him exceedingly trigger-happy with an innate desire for violence. Despite his toughness, he also possesses a vicious sense of humor.

He appears to pride himself on his abilities and professionalism. A rebel, Hotaru has a higher sense of self-preservation and interests than the rest of his classmates. Though he displays a somewhat heroic personality, Hotaru still has a distorted view of the logical and ethical boundaries of the law. Hotaru is driven by revenge before he joined Hope's Peak Academy and that trait still remains with him.

Hotaru is also stunningly intelligent, as he is much more intelligent than a normal human and at least as intelligent as a genius if not more so. He is able to conceive very complex, intricate plans in a very short period of time. However, this intelligence is occasionally superseded by his emotions which appear to be exceedingly strong such as his desire for revenge.

However, deep down, Hotaru is incredibly lonely and carries overwhelming pain over the experimentation that was performed on him before he broke out. He covers his insecurities well, but once he is drunk, he becomes very emotional and if possible, even more violent, speaking of how he did not 'ask' to be made into what he believed was a "monster", implying that the experiments done to him were torturous. It is perhaps because of this loneliness and pain that he despises being derided as an animal.

 **Japanese VA:** Mitsuki Saiga

 **English VA:** Ted Sroka

* * *

 **Name:** Eizan Fukai

 **Title:** Lil' Ultimate Archer

 **Birth Date:** March 19

 **Like:** Nature and animals

 **Dislike:** Exercise and loud noises

 **Family:** Mother, stepfather and stepbrother.

 **Previous School:** Freedom Elementary

 **Class:** Elementary

 **Appearance:** Eizan has black hair and brown eyes. He always wears a hoodie over his head and a pair of goggles over his eyes.

 **Personality:** Eizan has a deadpan and straight forward personality. He is very hard working and always tries to satisfy the needs of his friends above his own. He has no presence and is quite unnoticeable, a trait that goes well with his misdirection. He has also displayed much respect towards the reserve course students and thinks that while main course students have to have pride, reserve course students need to have respect. Despite his initial kind personality, Eizan gets extremely furious at dirty play. His aura changes so drastically, that even Monaca gets scared when he sees him like that. When Eizan gets angry, his shots are even more accurate, as he is filled up with fighting spirit. When the situation worsens, he seems to turn talkative.

He has metaphorically referred to himself as a "shadow". He means that he is supporting someone else, and that he becomes stronger when the "light" is stronger. The "light" would be the friend he supports.

Outside class, despite his unnoticeable personality, Eizan is very gentlemanly when dealing with girls. Amongst his friends, Masaru, Jataro and Nagisa are really shocked to see how easily Eizan can cheer up Kotoko and even knows what to do when interacting with them. Eizan also lectures Masaru that he should deal with girls more delicately.

Overall, he is a very calm, rational person, but it is shown that he also has his silly moments. He once said that he can also become noticeable and does so by pulling his jacket over his head, making people automatically see him and laugh. There are times where he uses his misdirection to run away, and also a time where he was late for P.E. class but pretended to have been there from the start (until Nagisa pointed out the sweat on his brow, indicating that he was actually late and had run all the way to school). While initially antisocial towards his friends, he gradually warms up and starts to openly express himself more. It has been shown that he has a soft spot for cute animals, like kittens and dogs.

 **Japanese VA:** Eri Kitamura

 **English VA:** Mona Marshall

* * *

 _ **A/N: This is just the introduction of the main six protagonists of the story. The VA section is for shits n' giggles.**_

 _ **However, this is to try and help differentiate each character. For each chapter, viewpoints will change base on each character. However when it comes to story arcs based on each class, viewpoints will only switch to the character of the same standing.**_

 _ **The order of character chapters:**_

 _ **1\. Haruka (Class 77-B.)**_

 _ **2\. Gamu (Adult/Reserve Course)**_

 _ **3\. Kairi (Class 78.)**_

 _ **4\. Shion (Class 77-A/Student Council.)**_

 _ **5\. Hotaru (Class 79/NDRV3 cast.)**_

 _ **6\. Eizan (Elementary Course.)**_

 _ **Eizan's chapters might be sporadic since there are only 5 characters. I will introduce each of the classes in each chapter.**_


	2. Class 77-B

**Chapter 1 (Class 77-B)**

Morning. Oh, how much he hated that the sun blared into his eyes. Haruka Aikawa had a rather mundane life despite the ultimate talent he possessed. He wished that he was at home since the confines of his school uniform would hold him back. In fact, the uniform could use more color. Beige was too vintage and bland. He sighed. School rules are a drab.

Haruka pushed the bed sheets away as he began to rise. His body felt stiff and sore. Haruka wished he could continue sleeping, but the blasted sunlight refused to budge. His fringe did little to block the light.

Finally, he got up and went to the bathroom. After washing his face, he took a good look at his own reflection. He looked into it not just the physical features, but also the mental ones.

Two years. It's been two years he's been in this school. It felt so long since then. Everything had changed when he first entered. If there was one rule he liked about Hope's Peak Academy, it was that classes aren't mandatory. He wouldn't feel like he was in middle school again.

He shivered once more. He could remember the murmurs and whispers from most of the student body whenever he walked through those halls. He was seen as a gloomy kid with the looks of an otaku. Maybe it was those thick-rimmed glasses he wore or maybe the length of his untied hair.

Appearing in class on the first day, his classmates from class 77-B were a colorful bunch to say the least. When he first saw them, he couldn't keep up with them very much. He wanted to make friends with at least one of them. Unfortunately, the fears began to pile up and all he could was give cordial responses. Curse his shy nature!

However, that had all changed within those two years. He could remember his first day of class.

* * *

 _It was the first day of classes and most of the first years looked uninterested or bored. Unsurprisingly considering the fact that everyone is a complete stranger towards each other. Haruka Aikawa sat right at the back corner by the window, which was a really great view. From there, he took a view of the entire class. They all looked like a colorful bunch. From an ordinary girl to a gothic chuunibiyou to a large guy who exclaims about defecation, it looked like a rather ragtag bunch of misfits. Compared to him, they all stood out in their own way. He was just a face in the crowd._

 _"Aikawa, you're up," Kohichi Kizakura, the Ultimate Talent Scout and their official homeroom teacher, called out. He looked like a classy man in a suit and fedora. However, the illusion was rather hindered by his ragged blonde hair and unshaven face._

 _Haruka gulped as he stood up from his seat. All around, he could feel the stares towards him. Did the classroom feel smaller than it was before he came here? Taking a small breath, he looked at everyone. Maybe he should've done up his hair and ditch the glasses._

 _"I'm Haruka Aikawa. I'm the ultimate singer," With that, he gave a respectful bow. "It's nice to meet you all."_

 _Soon, there was a bit of muttering as he sat down. He didn't dare look up, but he assumed that they were shooting him skeptical looks. Not that he could blame them because of how he looked._

 _However..._

 ** _WHAM!_**

 _Haruka jumped slightly when the girl in front of him was looking at him. She had the punk aesthetic going for her, with piercings and accessories to match. Even her hair was dyed. Her school uniform was heavily modified._

 _He remembered the girl's name. Ibuki Mioda, was it?_

 _"You're a musician like Ibuki too?! Awesome!" she exclaimed, her tone indicating how excited of this knowledge she was. "So what kind of music you sing?!"_

 _"Uh..." he muttered. "Well...anything. However, I prefer alternative."_

 _"Ooh! Ibuki respects that," she said with a sagely nod. Suddenly, Ibuki brightened up like she had an idea. "so that means you can sing metal too, right?!"_

 _"Sure," he answered, feeling something light in his chest. Still, she was a ball of energy. He wondered if this Ibuki girl was always like this._

 _"Sweet! Look's like Ibuki's got a new jam partner!" The punk rocker girl exclaimed with a fist pump._

 _"Great! First friendship of the year," Kizakura exclaimed before downing on another sip of his whiskey flask. "Save it after we get things done."_

 _He looked through his papers. "Well, that's everyone. Anyway, since classes aren't mandatory, free period for everyone!"_

 _Kizakura looked at his watch. "If you don't mind me, I'm gonna take my 9 o'clock nap."_

 _With a salute, the Ultimate Talent Scout's head was on his desk. The snoring was audible as everyone looked at the teacher in disgust. While classes really weren't a 'must' and teachers napping in class wasn't exactly a big deal, the stench of alcohol coming from his somewhat grossed them out._

 _Kizakura might not be a bad person, but the smell isn't winning any favor points._

 _Everyone took a few seconds to look at their teacher before a short blonde boy in a nice black suit and buzzcut stood up. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, was it? He was the Ultimate Yakuza, which made Haruka weary._

 _"Where do you think you're going?" the redhead, Mahiru Koizumi, asked. If he remembered, this was the Ultimate Photographer._

 _"Anywhere but here. I ain't gonna take this fuckin' stench now," Fuyuhiko answered, his tone was rude and cold. He turned around with a glare. "Just so you know, I don't intend on becoming friends with anyone here. I'm here to hone my talent and that's it."_

 _With that, he left. The silver-haired girl with glasses, Peko Pekoyama (who was the Ultimate Swordsman) followed him. Soon afterwards, each person began to slowly leave the classroom. It's as if that there was nothing else to do in class at all. The purpose of coming to Hope's Peak Academy was to hone your talents. So what was the point of class anyway?_

 _Soon, he was all alone. He sat in the corner and looked out of the window. So much for making friends. Sure, there was Ibuki but he felt like there was some barrier between them. She was colorful and exuberant while he was dark and gloomy. There was no way she would be friends with him!_

 _"Hey, Haruka-chan!"_

 _He looked up and saw Ibuki peeking out from the door, waving at him. 'Chan'?_

 _"Whatcha doin' sitting here like a duck? Let's get to the music room and jam!" she exclaimed and she motioned to follow him._

 _The boy blinked, surprised at the offer. It practically meant that she wanted him to hang out with her._

 _Maybe...just maybe..._

 _With that, he stood up from his seat and followed her._

 _"So do you know how to play any instruments?" Ibuki asked as they walked along. "I'm can play the guitar, drums, bass, keyboard, xylophone, saxophone, telephone,_ _souphanousinphone-_

 _They continued to talk (well, mostly on Ibuki's part) as they continued their journey to the music room. This could be a start of a friendship._

* * *

He smiled as he remembered that. Sure, he was shocked into a frenzy by Ibuki's music, but he managed to recover soon. He could stay and reminisce more moments with his classmates in the previous years, but...

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

Haruka wondered who that was. As he made his way to the door, he held onto the knob and turned it before pulling back.

 **THOK THOK THOK**

He could feel a few knots in his brain as Ibuki kept knocking like the door was still there.

"Ibuki-san."

She stopped and gave a huge smile.

"Morning, Haru-chan!" Ibuki greeted enthusiastically, her wave frantic and huge. "Let's get to class! Everyone's waiting for us!"

"Sure, just let me get my things," Haruka said as he quickly took his backpack and walked out of his dorm room. Closing the door behind them, they were off to class.

"You know, it feels like first year," Ibuki said. "Ibuki means that sure you look cool. But you're back to your long hair and glasses again."

"Really?" Haruka brushed his bangs to the side. "It's exactly how I look from freshman year."

"Exactly!" She tapped her chin and her face grew into a grin. "Maybe we can add extensions to your hair!"

"Ibuki-san, I prefer not to draw that much attention," he said.

Ibuki pouted. "Mou~, but Haru-chan! Attention is important when you're performing!"

"Yes, when I'm performing," he affirmed that. "But now it's school time."

"But what about relaxing time?" she asked. "Ibuki likes relaxing time! And our classes are practically relaxing time! Which means we get to do something fun!"

He rolled his eyes with a soft sigh. It's true. With their second homeroom teacher taking over, they had practically been forced to spend time with each other.

So far, he was rather elated. He finally made more friends with the class.

Okay...not really friends. More like he was well-acquainted with them. Still, small steps.

* * *

When they finally made it to class, Ibuki opened the door.

"Good morning, everybody!" she greeted loudly.

Most of them were rather startled by the sudden greeting. However...

"GOOD MORNING, YOU TWO!" Nekomaru Nidai, the Ultimate Team Manager, greeted back in a louder voice. He was a huge muscular guy that could pass off as a world's greatest athlete. He is noted to look older than he is and have chains around his neck. Plus, he seems to emit some sort of electrical charge.

Haruka was almost knocked off his feet by the loudness of Nekomaru's voice yet Ibuki was unfazed and kept on smiling.

"Geez, can you keep it down?" Fuyuhiko asked in an annoyed tone. "You're gonna make my ears goddamn bleed."

"Maybe your ears are as sensitive as your babyface," Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, snarked. She was known to look like the youngest in the class, the opposite of Nekomaru. In fact, unlike the boisterous giant, she had a rather mean streak going for her thanks to her sharp tongue. She used to tie her hair in twintails before her growth spurt. Another notable part of her appearance is that she wore a furisode kimono instead of the school uniform, excused for the fact that she was a traditional dancer.

Her comment got the yakuza heir riled up as he shot straight from his seat. "Repeat that one more time. I fuckin' dare ya."

"Calm down, Kuzuryuu," Haruka drawled out. "Take deep breaths."

Fuyuhiko closed his eyes and did exactly that, though begrudgingly.

"Master, shall I dispatch her?" Peko Pekoyama asked, her hand on Fuyuhiko's shoulder. This was the Ultimate Swordsman. Her red eyes, silver braids and cold demeanor showed that she was a force not to be reckoned with. And the fact that she was Fuyuhiko's bodyguard meant serious business. Her shinai was always kept in a wrap from behind.

"Tch, forget it. Once a brat, always a brat," her master muttered.

"Pot calling the kettle black!" Hiyoko retorted.

"Hiyoko-chan," Mahiru sighed as she bopped the other girl's head.

"Owwie!" Hiyoko cried out. "I was just kidding!"

"That's no excuse to insult other people," the redhead chastised. One thing noticeable about Mahiru is that she always bring around her camera. "Besides, what about those times you were 'kidding' with Tsumiki-chan."

"Pig barf didn't seem to mind," Hiyoko said, smugness could be seen and heard.

"Speaking of Tsumiki-san," Haruka muttered. "Where is she?"

"W-watch out!"

Speak of the devil...

Haruka felt something push him, but he stood his ground and caught the force. Looking down, it was Mikan Tsumiki. The rather timid nurse who was prone to crying had long but choppy hair. He always wondered what was with the bandages over her arms, but decided not to say anything to respect her personal life.

"You okay there?" Haruka asked as he helped her back onto her feet.

"I-I'm so sorry for falling on you!" Mikan apologized profusely as she bowed. "Y-You can insult me if you like!"

He sighed. "You know I'm not gonna do that."

"I-I know, but I was hoping that it'll make you feel better," Mikan muttered, trying to hold back her sobs.

"I'll take a free shot at her if shitty glasses won't!" Hiyoko exclaimed enthusiastically, insulting Haruka.

The boy in question took that insult in stride. The glasses he did wear look pretty cheap. The price of lensless glasses, he guessed.

"Nobody's going to insult Tsumiki-chan," Mahiru said, her tone indicating that she was annoyed at her best friend's mean streak.

"Jeez, and you'd think she'd grow a backbone during sophomore..." Fuyuhiko muttered.

"Aww, but Ibuki thinks Mikan-chan's clumsiness is adorable!" Ibuki gushed.

Haruka shook his head and went to his seat. As he walked on, he had passed by a few students. They were busy doing their own things with others. It was a huge contrast compared to back then. He shrugged and finally sat down. Turning to his right, he saw Chiaki Nanami napping on her desk. The pink-haired Ultimate Gamer was a pretty reserved girl who seemed to have a habit of dozing off. It must've been the video games she had been playing all night.

He shrugged and turned to look out of the window. Didn't wanna disturb her. Still, with how loud the class was, it's a wonder as to how she isn't awake now.

"Aikawa-kun!"

Haruka looked to see Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic, walking towards him with a greeting. He had the smile of a shark and wore a jumpsuit. If it weren't for the hats he wore, then he would've stuck out even more because of his pink hair.

"Morning, Kazuichi-san," Haruka greeted. "How's the project coming along?"

"This is gonna blow your mind," Kazuichi claimed. "I just need to find the right energy source and we'll have a multitelevision to watch and play at the same time!"

"How many televisions?" Haruka asked.

"At the moment, I'm at six," the mechanic answered. "But it'll get bigger!"

Haruka chuckled. "Let's hope you don't fuse out the entire campus."

"Pssh!" Kazuichi brushed off. "As long as I find the right power source, it'll all be fine."

Somehow, Haruka's worries grew slightly.

"Hey, old man!"

Haruka turned to see a tanned-girl, who was rather packed in both muscles (but not to an extreme extent) and assets. Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast, was quite the hungry wolf. He had to wonder if there was ever a time that Akane had ever lost her appetite or will to fight.

"I'm ready for a spar!" Akane declared as she got into a pose and motioned a 'bring it on'. "Ora ora!"

Nekomaru looked fired up as electricity emitted from his body once more. "HELL YEAH! LET'S GET IT ON!"

"Guys," Haruka called out as they looked at him. He pointed to Chiaki. "Shhh!"

"C'mon, dude," Akane growled. "I've already had my breakfast and I need to feel the burn! Let's go and fight!"

"Why it is true. Miss Owari had a huge helping of pancakes mixed with bacon."

Behind the gymnast was Teruteru Hanamura. This short boy was the Ultimate Chef, which meant that he could cook anything in a masterful way. Unfortunately, his taste was not for hunger, but for lust as he was a flirtatious horn-dog.

"Let's not forget the syrup," Teruteru added seductively. "I used as much of my syrup to pour enough love into this dish!"

"He's passionate for cooking, but did he have to add details?" Haruka muttered in disgust.

"What can I say? His talent is warranted, but his mouth is not," Kazuichi shrugged, thought eyed the small chef.

"Hmm, we'll take this outside," Nekomaru said. "THEN WE CAN GO ALL OUT LIKE A TOTAL SHITBOMB!"

"Hell yeah!" Akane exclaimed with a fist pump, unknowingly uppercuting Teruteru to the ceiling.

"CELINE DION!" the perverted chef exclaimed as he landed on the ground with a thud.

The athletic duo left the classroom with Haruka sighing as Teruteru was left on the ground, nose bleeding profusely.

"You'd think they might get together sometime after spending time closely for two years," Haruka wondered.

"But they've never kissed before, so it's not like they're actually a couple," Kazuichi muttered, thinking. "If they ever get married, you'd think their children would be genetic freaks?"

"Geez, my head's gonna be flooded with muscular infants," the singer shook his head rapidly. The vivid images might never stop.

Kazuichi sighed dreamily. "I wonder what kind of babies Miss Sonia and I would have in the future?"

Haruka rubbed his face. Not this again. It was becoming a habit for Kazuichi whenever Sonia was mentioned.

"Keep it to yourself, Souda," Haruka drawled. "Besides, you've got to take small steps."

"Seriously?" Kazuichi questioned. "Everyone knows that you've gotta take a leap of faith!"

"If the leap doesn't make you end up in the pit of rejection, I'd be fine with it," the singer muttered.

"Ah! There she is!" the mechanic exclaimed.

And there she was. Princess Sonia Nevermind of the Novoselic Kingdom had arrived. The beautiful blonde held the title of the Ultimate Princess, which meant that she had the strong skills of leadership. However, her prim and proper demeanor was genuine and innocent.

He couldn't blame Kazuichi's crush on her, but he could blame him for reminiscing of his delusional fantasies out in public whenever they hung out.

Sonia looked to see Haruka and Kazuichi before walking towards them.

"Dude, she's gonna talk to me!" Kazuichi hissed in glee. "How do I look?"

When she arrived, Kazuichi froze up.

"Good morning, Haruka-kun," she greeted with a small bow.

"Morning, Sonia-san," Haruka waved back.

"Have you seen Gundham-kun anywhere?" she asked, not even noticing Kazuichi. The mechanic almost shattered at the mention of Gundham.

"He should be here about..." the singer trailed off.

"Gyahaha! Cower mortals! For the Ascendant Ruler of Ice has arrived!"

Gundham Tanaka the Ultimate Breeder, ladies and gentlemen. He had this gothic getup going for him in order to allow others to bear witness to his dark power. Pale skin, eyeliner and purple scarf bundled into one package. In reality, the guy was a chuunibiyou. If it weren't for the hamsters (Gundham's Four Dark Devas of Destruction) around him, nobody would've guessed that he was an animal breeder.

"...now," Haruka finished as he pointed at the goth boy.

"Gundham-kun! Good morning!" Sonia greeted as she went up to him.

"Ah, my Dark Queen. For what purpose do you seek me for as I unleash my power of destruction that is about to enfold in this desolate wasteland of a classroom?" Gundham questions her.

Sonia was unfazed, her radiant smile never fading. "Oh, I was wondering if you know anything about this symbol."

Gundham looked into it and gasped. "W-what manner of research has you end up finding this?!"

"Oh, I was in the library and this book came up in my search. As I read through it, this symbol had popped up."

"Wait, what symbol is that?" Haruka asked.

"This," Sonia showed him the picture. Haruka narrowed his eyes. It was a star in a circle, though upside down with some words within the circle.

"That's a pentagram," the singer said, raising an eyebrow.

"Foolish mortal, this is not just any pentagram. This pentagram is the symbol of the Devil himself!" Gundham exclaimed, imaginary thunder crackling in the background.

Haruka and Kazuichi stared at him, as if to say 'no shit'. However, Sonia seemed to be genuinely awed at this.

"The Devil! So that's what it is..." Sonia wondered. Haruka wondered if Novoselic lacked religion.

"Jeez, I don't get what Miss Sonia sees in the Duke of Darkness over there," Kazuichi muttered to Haruka.

"It might have something to do with the fact that they both have something in common," Haruka answered back to him.

"I have things in common with her too!" Kazuichi declared.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well..." he trailed off, thinking of something. "We're...in the...same class?"

"We're all in the same class," Haruka deadpanned.

"Way to ruin my day," Kazuichi wailed. "Where's Hinata-kun when you need him?!"

 _'I don't think he'd be able to back you up on this one,'_ the singer thought before looking at Sonia and Gundham. _'She so has it for him.'_

It's actually funny to see Kazuichi squirm like this. In fact, Haruka hoped that the mechanic gives up and finds another girl to go after.

"Good morning everyone. It's so nice to see everyone's hope shining brightly!"

Everyone in the room groaned as Nagito Komaeda made his appearance. If one could see his messy white hair and youthful face, then that was Nagito. The Ultimate Luckster was in fact an unlucky ball of fluff since there had been a huge amount of misfortunes. Haruka lost count since there were so much. And with him spouting about hope, he wondered if he was broken a long time ago.

From Haruka's observation, Nagito's psyche is only bent so far.

"Good morning, Komaeda-san," Haruka greeted. "How are you?"

"Ah, I can see the shining hope within you, Aikawa-kun," Nagito gushed. "With your soothing voice that echoes through the symphony, the light will keep on shining brighter in this hopeful world."

"Geez, I really don't get this stuff you say," Kazuichi mumbled, annoyance on his face as he scratched his hair.

Haruka understood what Nagito said. He just didn't care about hope and despair. Naturally, he tended to go with the flow as usual since life has both ups and downs.

But for Nagito, everything probably went downhill for him.

Haruka shook his head. _'That was a dickish thing to think about. Eventhough he sticks out, he's still human. Who knows what he's thinking?'_

Despite the luckster's fetish for hope, there were still positive traits about him. For one, he is very encouraging towards others. Unfortunately, this was followed up by his self-deprecation. Then there was his prejudice towards the reserve course students. Though it's died down, traces of it were still there.

Haruka sighed. He wished the positive ones outweigh the negatives.

"Well, thanks anyway, Nagito," Haruka said.

"Oh, no need to thank this worthless piece of trash," Nagito replied with a smile. Haruka wondered if it was modesty or self-deprecation. "I'm just stating how wonderful your hope is. Your singing can bring hope into people's hearts. I'm truly glad that you're my classmate!"

Now Haruka had to cover his face. While he's sang very lighthearted songs, there was also heavy stuff he's written. Nagito probably listened to his singles.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind," the singer said, though he sounded uncertain. Nagito didn't seem to catch it on as he continued smiling.

"Oh! Mitarai-kun! Zenku-san!" Sonia called out.

Ryota Mitarai was the Ultimate Animator, a gentle yet frail boy who was very passionate about anime. One thing about him was that he had bags under his eyes, due to the amount of work he works as a solo animator. Each frame was hand-drawn, which would normally take about half an hour. But with Ryota's work ethic, the length was reduced yet the quality was legendary. Unfortunately, his health had deteriorated as time went by. He still recovering, but slowly.

Zenku was the Ultimate Impostor, big yet athletic at the same time thanks to his excellent impersonation skills which are on-spot impersonations. One thing that baffles him is that Zenku eats a lot like Akane, yet ends up becoming rather...obese. Haruka had a hunch that Zenku did not enjoy exercise.

"Good morning everyone," Zenku greeted with a bow, Ryota doing the same as well.

"So how's your project coming along, Mitarai-kun?" Kazuichi asked.

"Oh!" Ryota was startled by the question before smiling. "Well, I'm almost done with the ending. I do need to check in with a couple of revisions..."

Haruka walked up to Zenku.

"How's he doing?" the singer asked as they watch Ryota interacting with Sonia and Gundham.

Zenku nodded. "He's eating normally, though his diet needs to be checked."

"Rice and sardines?" Haruka asked.

The impostor sighed. "Maybe one day he could enjoy Teruteru's extravagant delicacies. I really do want him to enjoy his taste buds once more."

"Small steps," the singer said.

Zenku agreed.

"Whatcha whispering about?"

Haruka and Zenku were startled by Ibuki's injection into the quiet conversation.

"Ibuki, you startled me," Haruka muttered, eyes wide.

The rocker girl gave a mischievous grin. "That's code for 'scared'. So you really are scared."

"We went through this last time," Haruka sighed. "I was not scared."

"Sure, just like how you claimed that you tried to outscream the ghost in that horror movie we watched once," Ibuki remarked with her grin growing wider, her nose sticking out with smugness.

"It was Ju-On, wasn't it?" Zenku questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I was always curious to see how Sadako's expressions could easily change so quickly without my face getting hurt."

"It's best if you don't. You're better off impersonating the ghost of Benkei," Haruka shuddered.

"So what were you two talking about?" Ibuki asked. "Ibuki's good with secrets."

"Really now?" Haruka deadpanned. "Like the time you blurted out my tattoos to the class?"

"To be fair, you never told Ibuki to pinkie promise," the musician pointed out.

"It's not really a secret, so it's fine," Zenku said.

"Well, I've gotta go wake up Nanami-san," Haruka said as he went back to his desk. "Class is about to start."

When he reached Chiaki's desk, he began to gently nudged her.

"Psst. Nanami-san. Wake up," he whispered.

The gamer girl began to stir and wake up, rising from her desk. Blinking slowly a few times, she looked at Haruka. Then back at her desk.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's nine," Haruka answered.

She let out a soft yawn before taking out her portable video game.

"What game did you play last night?" the singer asked, suspicion in his tone.

"Oh, I've just played through the first Epic Battle Fantasy," Chiaki answered before pausing. "...I think."

"Why would you play an RPG game that's long?" Haruka asked, concern laced in his voice.

"I've really wanted to play this for a long time," she answered. "It was like playing a rare treasure. After digging up that treasure."

She looked back at her game. "It seems I have my own personal quest now."

"And what quest would that be?" Haruka asked, though he knew where this was going.

"To find more treasure that contains legendary games," Chiaki answers before tapping her chin in a thought. "...maybe."

Now he wondered if Chiaki was being serious or not. But with her playing that video game all night, he wished that she was really kidding.

"Good morning, everyone! Sorry if I'm late!"

The voice of their homeroom teacher had caused everyone to turn their heads to the door. Chisa Yukizome was a rather young and cheerful woman who was pretty much a ball of sunshine. The former Ultimate Housekeeper seemed to always bring a huge smile to everyone's faces. Chisa had replaced Kizakura's position as 77-B's homeroom teacher so that it wouldn't conflict with his scout duties. Ever since then, 77B was as strong as ever, all thanks to her.

Though the aura around her seems to be radiating more. Right behind her was Akane and Nekomaru, who were taking their seats.

"I had to give a new teacher a tour around the campus," she explained, her voice was filled with extra excitement. "He's an old classmate of mine, though he might've remembered what the layout was like though!"

"Ugh, teachers," Hiyoko muttered. "I swear, they sometimes look young but act like old geezers the next."

"Hey! I'm only 23 years old!" Chisa puffed her cheeks with her hands on her hips. Her expression changed back to her sunny demeanor. "So, how about we start our classes today?"

Haruka looked out of the window, wondering who this new teacher was. There was a new batch of students for the 79th class, but The Great Gozu and Daisaku Bandai have been working here before the year had started. So who could be the new teacher?

"Haru-kun, are you with us at the moment?"

The boy was brought back to reality thanks to his teacher's voice. He blinked and looked back to see everyone staring at him.

"No, it's fine. So what's today's activities?" Haruka asked.

Maybe he'll go with the flow and find out naturally. He's got his classmates to worry about more than a new teacher.

* * *

 **A/N: And Class 77-B's introduction is complete! With ideas and story arcs, I'm still brainstorming with so many of them. After the introductions, the protagonist would interact with three characters each in their classes to serve as morning, afternoon and evening time period.**

 **By the way, I'm looking for a beta reader to help me with problems such as grammar, characterization and consistency in this story. If I can find one, I'll need help with the revisions.**


End file.
